


Something's Missing

by NEG85



Series: A New Adventure [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Cas talks with Dean about something that he's been thinking a lot about.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A New Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Something's Missing

Of all the words to describe Dean Winchester, Parent is one he never thought would apply to him. However, after he and Cas officially retire from hunting, their home together seems to be missing something. Sam and Eileen, along with their four year old twins Evan and Eva, come over every few months. Dean always ends up running around playing tag and hide and seek with his niece and nephew until he’s out of breath.

Cas watches with complete adoration. Always coming to Dean’s rescue, calming the little tykes by getting them to help him make snacks, then breaking out the board games. By the time Sam and Eileen leave, they have to carry the passed out babes to the car.

Sam and Eileen enjoy watching them play around with their favorite (and only) uncles.

Evan and Eva always get excited for their visits. Uncle Cas lets them help make sweet treats that they aren’t allowed to eat at home, while Uncle Dean seems to have much more energy than their mommy and daddy.

Just after one of their visits, Sam, Eileen and the kids have just left when Dean plops down onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. Cas chuckles, walks behind the couch and begins rubbing his husband’s shoulders. Dean responds by instantly groaning and melting against the back of the couch as he relaxes beneath the former-Angel’s strong hands.

“I’ve been thinking...” Cas says, leaning down by Dean's face.

“Yeah, what’s that babe?” Dean answers, eyes still closed as he enjoys the unexpected massage.

“We have so much fun when the kids are over. And I see how good you are with them...”

“Yeah?”

“Ever think about having one of our own?”

“A kid?”

“Yeah.”

At that, Dean's eyes shoot open and he sits up out of his previous relaxed position. “Wait, are you saying...you wanna have a kid with me?” he asks, more than a little surprise obvious in his tone.

“You’d make a wonderful father, Dean.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do. Hell, you already are.”

Dean can’t help but blush. “C’mere.” he says, urging Cas around the couch and pulls him down to sit in his lap. “You’re serious about this. You really want that-with me?”

Cas chuckles at his phrasing. “Should I want to have a child with someone other than my husband?”

“Smartass.” Dean answers, grinning and pulls Cas into a kiss.

“Are you really sure, though? I mean, this is a big decision Cas.”

Cas sighs and his smile fades. He licks his lips and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, looking into his eyes. “Dean, if this isn’t something you want then there’s nothing more to talk about.”

“It’s not that I don’t want it, it’s just...sweetheart I never thought I’d live this long. Much less actually ever retire from hunting and end up happily married to the love of my life. Having you,... this,.. our life together...Cas, it’s more than I could have ever hoped for.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

Dean sighs and cups Cas’ face pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “I love you so much. I’m happier than I ever thought possible, so maybe I shouldn’t push my luck. I mean….Cas, what if I turn into my father and ruin the kid’s life? Fuck, I couldn’t live with myself if I ever..”

“You are NOTHING like your ‘father’, Dean." Cas interrupts. "You’re the best person I know.” 

Dean looks conflicted and like most times, seems to be feeling and thinking more than he’s saying.

Cas hugs Dean close, still in his lap and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I love you.”

Hugging back, Dean glides his thumb up and down the nape of Cas’ neck in a soothing motion. He grins as the peaceful feeling of being in his husband’s arms spreads through his body. “I know you do.”

Pulling away, Cas looks at Dean, taking in the breathtaking beauty of his features. He knows every freckle, wrinkle, scar, curve and plane of Dean’s body. The righteous man- Dean Winchester. Cas is still so completely in awe of the man he’s married to- the very same soul he once rescued from the pits of literal Hell. Cas can’t help but smile, face beaming with happiness- love radiating from every pore- all for Dean.

“How do you do that?” Dean asks, bringing Cas out of his thoughts.

“Do what?”

“Look at me like I’m something special. Like I’m magnificent and unbelievable- Something to be cherished.”

“Because you are.”

“Wow, I married a sap.” Dean says, chuckling.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Cas replies, grinning against Dean’s mouth.

“Damn right.” Dean responds, kissing him. Suddenly he’s lost in the passion, the deep love and admiration he feels for Cas. His heart begins to race, breath short and stuttering in between kisses.

Cas moves til he’s straddling Dean’s lap, arms firmly wrapped around the man he adores. All at once Cas realizes he’s being carried. Legs hooked around Dean’s waist as he cards his fingers through Dean’s hair and moves to lick and suck along his neck.

They proceed to their bedroom and make love before bonelessly laying next to each other, catching their breath. After a few minutes, they both scoot closer until they’re spooning. Dean has his arm lazily draped over Cas’ middle, while his fingers mindlessly caress the soft skin of his chest through thick dark hair.

“You know I’m desperately and hopelessly gone for you, right?” Dean asks.

Cas grins wide, the skin around his eyes crinkles and his nose scrunches. He turns his head and twists his torso to press a soft lingering kiss against Dean’s full delicious lips. “I kinda got that impression, yeah.” he answers.

“Smartass.” Dean says, smiling just as big and shaking his head. He sighs, curls around Cas and smiles with his eyes closed. "You'd be a great Father too, Cas.” he gulps. “You really think we can do this?"

Cas reaches back, lightly scratching his nails across Dean’s scalp and smiles. "Has there been anything we haven't gotten through yet as long as we stick together?"

Dean turns Cas to face him, grinning from ear to ear. "Not a damn thing." He answers. Looking in his eyes, he cups his face before kissing him.


End file.
